Episode 77
Episode 77 'is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It featured The Beast's debut. Prev: Episode 76 Next: Episode 78 Highlights *TJ admits he totally wants to fuck animals. *The Beast makes his glorious debut. *TJ and Anthony Fantano talk about Marilyn Manson and his new album. *Three Jaclyn response videos in a row! Videos Played #The Amazing Atheist accused of condoning bestiality ''(not found) #The problem with girls and what they should do #The Ten Commandments: Introduction #@JaclynGlenn #JaclynGlenn #atheist #atheism #secular song #freespeech #Brett Keane's response to Jaclyn Glenn (not found) #Vigilant Christian's response to Jaclyn Glenn (Not found) #Shirtless loser complaining about women being useless and stupid (not found) #Saudi Arabia's 'reformer' King Abdullah dies #Veteran slammed with nasty note for parking in reserved spot #RWW News: Huckabee: It's Not Homophobic To Follow Bible's Rules Against Gay People #DeflateGate news mash-up, maybe (not found) Stupid Ad Segment *Very funny Japanese hair commercial *未来のライター Jii！Jii！Jii！ *Mighty Meatballs As Seen On TV Commercial *FACIAL FITNESS PAO *www.my-no-no.com | Basic Training: Using the FaceTrainer ™ by Radiancy *Squatty Potty® toilet stool: How toilet posture affects your health *Bedworld - Best Advert Ever For Beds & Mattresses *Shower Wow - As Seen on TV *Dogbreath *Brand Killer *SnuggleWings -- Official Infomercial *Sit N Cycle Commercial SitNCycle As Seen On TV Sit N Cycle 30 Day In Home Trial Part 1 The peasants started the show with TJ declaring that he's became a vegan. They then started pimping the DP T-Shirts. Then, they watched a video by some idiot accusing TJ of condoning bestiality. Then, the Beast makes his glorious debut and tells girls what they should do. They then watched a retarded ass PragerU video claiming that the Ten Commandments is the foundation of morality. Next, the guy from Free Press Media made a singing video about Jaclyn Glenn because she wore an atheist T-Shirt. After that, Brett Keane made a shitty response video to Jaclyn Glenn criticizing her for asking for donations even though Brett himself converted to Christianity God-Believerism only because Christians God-Belivers donated more money to him more than atheists. Even The Vigilant Christian made a response video to Jaclyn Glenn, Mario said some hypocritical shit about Jaclyn even though those things could be applied to himself. Part 2 After stopping the Vigilant Christian video, the peasants got a guest appearance from Anthony Fantano on the show. TJ, Scotty, Ben, and Anthony proceeded to discuss Marilyn Manson's music for nearly 30 minutes. After Anthony left, they watched a video by a hideous vapid pile of shit with no shirt explaining why women are useless and stupid. Then, they took a break. Part 3 Having returned from the break, the peasants watched a CNN news story about a King from Saudi Arabia, Abdullah's death, '''Hooray! Then, they watched a video about how an asshole left an insulting note on a female veteran's car accusing her of not being a real veteran. Next, they watched a video from Right Wing Watch starring Mike Cuckabee who declared that Right-Wingers like him aren't bigots for discriminating against LGBT people just because they follow Biblical Rules and the word of God. They then watched a CNN story by that annoying old lady about deflated footballs in NFL. Then, they moved into the Stupid Ad Segment and watched some stupid and crazy ads. Quotes * "The Beast fucking pounds pussy all night every night, Scotty" -TJ ** "I'm sure he does" -Scotty * "Saying you can't even covet other person's things; I mean you're basically undermining the foundations of the Capitalist System most of these Republican Assholes seem to love so much and jerk off over" -TJ responding to Dennis Prager on coveting * "I would never attack Brett Keane's stupid worthless family" -TJ * "This dude is such a hypocrite" -Scotty talking about Brett Keane Trivia * Dennis Prager is a loathsome half-wit * Brett Keane claims that having more subscribers will cure one of his/her depression * The Butt King is a lying reprehensible dillhole * Mike Huckabee is a fucking moron * The 未来のライタ (Jii Jii Jii) is a USB that can also be used as a cigarette lighter Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer PageCategory:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Stubs